The Heavenly Traveler
by agnibr
Summary: Wilfred receives the visit of a mysterious woman who had already appeared to him during a tragic Christmas. Romance. Sorry guys, Didn't find Doctor's Mom among the characters to pair. Rated M to be on safe side. no Violence or mature material but some some strong emotional scenes and some siege war situations. Wasn't sure if its for small children,
1. Chapter 1

Wilfred took his eye from the telescope eyepiece and glared at the starry night. It was a crispy autumn night. The sky was crystal clear and the stars had shined harshly like tiny newly polished diamonds. Jupiter was a large white sphere in the sky that could be seen with the naked eye. The moon had just appeared from her dark phase, being a thin C on the sky.

Wilfred flopped back in his chair and stared the sky above his head. Some traveler meteors passing by Earth's atmosphere on their mysterious journey across the heavens left white tracks on their passage.

The old man rose his hot chocolate cup in a toast with a heavy heart. "To you, my dear Doctor, wherever your after world might be. I miss you, my friend. There are few decent men like you in this world and you were one of those that truly made a difference. Why did you have to depart so soon? Why people like you leave so early and monsters remain here for so long?"

The stars seemed cold and uncaring to his broken heart. As an amateur astronomer, Wilfred used to wait with anticipation for the end of the day when he would be able to come here, at the top of the hill, and spend his evenings gazing at the stars and at the planets.

Then, he and his granddaughter had met an extraordinary traveling man from the stars and the evenings got even more attractive with the possibility of the star man might show himself up again. The chances were minimum for the Universe is so infinite and the Doctor, as he called himself, traveled everywhere and his appearances were random and sparse.

However, Wilfred was used to cosmic events. A tinny possibility was still a possibility and he wouldn't miss such event if he had anything to do about it.

Donna, his granddaughter had traveled with the star man and brought back with her wonderful space stories. Wilfred kept going to the hill and watching the stars with renewed enthusiasm, imagining what adventures his little grand girl might have been having.

Then, the tragedy struck. One day, the Doctor knocked on his door with Donna unconscious on his arms. Donna had touched a previously cut hand from the Doctor and his stellar energy had flowed to her. But as Donna weren't from the stars, the Doctor had to wipe out her memory of her adventures out, for if she remembered, her brain wouldn't be able to cope with it, it would fry and she would die. Donna was saved, but she had never more been the same. Her inner light was gone.

Wilfred never blamed the Doctor for what happened. He knew the good man had done all he could to help her. He kept his watch of the skies. He did it partially for Donna's sake once she could no more do it and partially for his own sake. He had never lost hope of seeing the star man again.

Wilfred saw the Doctor thrice before the star man died. The first time they reencountered, the Doctor told Wilfred that he was dying. It had something to do with a prophecy. Wilfred had been shaken with the news. Of course he knew everyone died, he was conscious that himself was an old person; death could knock at his door at any moment.

The old man had survived two wars. Death didn't scare him, or so he thought. But when Lady Death knocked so close to his home (body), through such a close friend, someone that Wilfred considered almost immortal, for he saw the Doctor as being made of stuff of the legends are made off, Wilfred was deeply shaken. Death was closer than he thought and that wasn't nice thing.

He still saw the Doctor again twice before he died. Once he, Wilfred, had been part of an adventure with extraordinary man, Unwillingly, however, Wilfred had ended up being the trigger to the events that had lead to ending the Doctor's life, sealing his destiny.

Wilfred still met his friend one last time before he was gone forever at his granddaughter's marriage. The Doctor had come to say good-bye and to give Donna his wedding present - a future winning lottery ticket. This time Wilfred knew it was for real. He wouldn't be seeing his dear friend again.

He kept returning to the hill, night after night, after such tragic events. His granddaughter was now married and happy with her husband. Donna had lost her interest into the star gazing since she lost the part of her memory related to her adventures up there. The Doctor was dead. His blue box, his ship wouldn't appear ever again. Yet, Wilfred had made a promise to come here and look up for him and his blue box among the stars in her behalf. Now he came in memory of his deceased friend as well even if his heart felt heavy and stars seems to have lost part of its wonder and its shine to him.

The months after the tragic events had been the hardest to him to come back here, but he kept forcing himself to do so. It hurt too much. Now there was just a dull pain on his heart.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems _The feeling of belonging to your dreams(Listen to your Heart-Roxette) _

Lately however, he felt his interest to come here to the top of the hill and watch the heavens again being renewed. Wilfred didn't know why, but he felt the hills and the heavens were calling for him. Also he had been having dreams with a strange woman that he had seen three times in his life, during one of the worse Christmas that he could remember- the Christmas' year which his friend had died.

In his dreams, the woman and he tried to contact each other but there was always something in the way: a country border that one of them could not pass, a mobile that didn't work, he or her being in a departing bus or train, a missing passport or money that didn't allow one of them to proceed.

Her image persisted on his mind, even when he was awake. Little things brought it back; a particular shade of gray in someone's hair, a pearl necklace at a woman's neck, a burgundy woman's night robes at a shop window.

Sometimes a lost voice in the streets was so close to hers that he turned the head as to look for her. Then he slapped himself mentally for his silliness. Of course it couldn't have been her. She wasn't even from this world.

Wilfred found himself missing her. It was unlikely he would see that woman again, but his stubborn heart insisted on producing the images. Now, sitting under the stars again, he wondered what still brought him here. Maybe it was time to stop. He wasn't breaking his promise. He had promised to come here and look for the Doctor's blue box, for him among the stars. Now that he knew it wouldn't appear anymore, his promise had no more sense.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on (My heart will go on- Celine Dion) _

"Doctor." The lyrics of an old song kept drumming in his head and brought tears to his eyes. They echoed his feelings and never seemed so cruelly made for his exact situation.

Wilfred couldn't find a better way to express his feelings. The music was bitter sweet, it cut him as knife, and still he kind of couldn't let it go. The lyrics made him think about the woman as well.

"He is still alive." A soft voice said by his side.

Wilfred dropped the hot chocolate mug that he had been sipping. Standing by his side, a little behind him there was an elderly lady. She had an elegant cut short hair, with gray strokes. Her face was marked with sadness, dignity and a tiny bit of permanent stern.

Wilfred had dropped the hot chocolate startled not only because the woman appeared from nowhere- she literally materialized herself by his side. Had she came by the usual pathway he would have seen or heard her- as well as because he knew her. She was the image that followed him everywhere and he had seen before thrice. His heart accelerated like he hasn't felt it doing since his younger years.

"I've seen you. Thrice. You…You are one of his people… you were there with your eyes covered. Who are you? What are you doing here? Why me?"*_Why I cant take you from my mind_? *

The woman smiled sadly. "Yes. I see that your mind is filled with questions and you heart is heavy with sorrow and mourning. I came because you are one of few people I can call a friend. I came to see you because I felt your heart was unnecessarily heavy. You helped me when I needed. I'm returning the favor."

"It's not unnecessary sorrow. I lost a great a friend, someone that meant a lot to me. To both of us."

"You haven't lost him, Wilfred. He lives. He followed on with his life." She stared at the stars. "Keep up your search for his carriage. He will show up one day when you less expect."

"Lady. He said he was dying. He wasn't a man of lies. The last time that I saw him, at my granddaughter's marriage, I knew I would never see him again. Don't joke with an old man's feelings."

She looked at him again. "The apparent death of my son has shaken you really deeply." She said with sympathy. "Forgive me. It's had to me to picture how is it like having just one life."

"Apparent death? Your Son? Only one life?' Wilfred had stood up upon her arrival and now he used all his strength to not collapse back into the chair.

"Please." She extended her hand toward his chair, inviting him to seat. "I can explain, but please don't interrupt me. I'm not supposed to be here and if they find out what I'm doing they will cut my communication with you permanently."

*_Who are they? Those robed guys that were with you and that sick-minded guy? The Master, was it his name_? * Wilfred remained silent upon her request, but his mind didn't.

She nodded lightly. "Yes, they are the ones."

It took a little to Wilfred understand that she had heard his mind.

"Ma'am. My thoughts are private. Please stay way from them."

"Forgive me again, Wilfred. Our people have telepathic abilities, so we have learnt how to put barriers on thoughts that we don't want to share. Your mind was open. I had not realized that it wasn't because you didn't want to share it, but it was because you didn't know how to close it for me. It won't happen again. I'm truly sorry." She lowered her head in shame. Wilfred accepted her apologies. He pulled another chair for her and sat slowly. She sat across him.

"You know my name. Do you mind if I know yours?"

"That's a difficult request. My name cannot be pronounced by you species' speaking apparel."

"Is that why the Doctor doesn't say his name?"

"Yes. _Doctor_ is an easier name for you to call him." * _among other reasons, that I must not discuss about. * _ You can call me whatever your like."

"I Like Halley. It's the name of a comet that appears on Earth's orbit every 75 years. A beautiful comet. A star traveller."

"Halley. I like it. Yes, you can call me Halley. You guessed right about some things, my friend, and guessed wrong about others. I am from the Doctor's people. I'm his mother. He is not dead, Wilfred. Not in the way you think, anyway.'

"What do you mean by _the way I think_? Either he is dead or he is not. There is not such a thing as half dead, dead in a way. There's only one way to be dead. How can he be dead _in a way?_"

"His body is dead. The one you knew. Our people have the ability to regenerate ourselves, to change bodies' appearances. When a body is dying, it just changes its form; new hair, new face, new everything. Our true hearts, true selves continue the same, but well, with a different superficial personality. If you look deep inside his new body, his new personality, you will find him.

So, Wilfred, please, lightens up your heart. My son's alive and his blue box is still flying around as always. Keep an eye on the skies and you may be lucky to see it."

Wilfred breathed like the world had been removed from his shoulders. His heart flipped like a bird found a cage door open. He offered her a hot chocolate mug.

" Sorry. I can't." She refused it politely.

"Don't be silly. The night is chilly. It will help heat you."

"Its not that, Wilfred. I am not really here. This is just my mental form. I cannot touch it. My real body is still in Gallifrey."

"Of course." He lowered the mug by his side. "I thought you were here, I mean, your people have so many astounding capabilities, I wouldn't be surprised if you found a way to materialize yourself here somehow."

She smiled. " That would have been a nice ability, no doubt. But if we did have such powers, Lord President Rassilon wouldn't have had to go so far as to torture an 8-year-old child's mind to get out of that place. The council members would just have teleported themselves out, and, with their collective minds, probably be able to bring Gallifrey with them. Neither would your people have to suffer the consequences of that sick mind and I'm not referring to the poor Master. He was a victim. No, Wilfred. I am In Gallifrey still. I can only reach you through my mind and even so for a limited time. If they find out what I am doing, they will cut our communications permanently. I have to go now."

"So soon?"

"It's for the best Wilfred. I'll be back, I promise. I have to go now before they find out."

"Tomorrow?"

"If I feel its safe I will. I'll try to meet you here, at this same Earth local time. If I doesn't show up it's because it wasn't safe for me to try. But wait for me Wilfred, as you waited for my son." She stood up and began to shimmer.

Wilfred got up as well and waved good-bye.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on(My Heart will go On-Celine Dion)_


	2. Chapter 2

Wilfred returned the following night, his heart leaping in anticipation. Wilfred even had his haircut and his beard trimmed. She had sat by his side and they gazed up the sky, in silence for a few minutes.

"I have been thinking a lot." Wilfred broke the silence. " About what had happened last night, and on that fateful Christmas day. You was trying to save your son.'

'"Yes I was." She turned her face to him.

"Why you didn't tell him yourself what to do? Why didn't you want him to know the idea from the gun was yours? If you could contact me you surely could have contacted him."

"You know my son. How hard it was for you convincing him to hold a gun, let alone use it?"

"Very hard indeed. The only reason he did it was because there're the lives of 6 billion people involved. And I had to be real harsh on him, I told him to not even dare to consider not using it."

"If was hard for you, that he listened to, for me would be utterly impossible to make him take arms." Se looked to her hands in her lap.

"You two are having problems?"

She nodded. "I told you once. I was lost and I was found. I wasn't talking only about Gallifrey. I was talking about myself.

I'm afraid my son and I used to have very different points of view about our place in the universe. I used to scold him to stop traveling through Universe like a kid, that he grew up as the Time Lord he was and took his position in society, as grown ups did.

Turned out he was the one that was right about his position on the Universe. I needed 300 years of a never ending war, famine, losing people dear to me, being in a world where titles meant very little, to realize the intense insanity of what our Lord President was planning to do to understand my son.

I had to be told that he had taken the most dreadful attitude one person could take among our people. And in the end he was the one that remained lucid in all that insanity of war and Lord Rassilon plans.

My son wouldn't have listen to me. Because the past me would have ordered him to take arms and stop being silly and soft hearted. I would have reminded who he was and where he truly belonged. Or so I thought."

" So if you spoke to him directly to take arms last Christmas…"

"He would have misunderstood my motivations and rightly so. And would have stubbornly refused to do without even listening to my new reasons."

Wilfred chuckled bitterly. " Youngsters tend to not listen what we elders tell them to do. Kids tend to not listen to their parents"

"True. But I was partially responsible for this situation. I wouldn't blame if he didn't want to listen to me. Not anymore.

However, on the other hand, I am a Time Lady. I have same abilities that my son has, my friend: I can see the future, I can see what will be, what can or could be, what has to be, what won't be.

I saw that the only way for him solve the situation and come out of it alive, was if he took arms. Not to take a life. But a weapon was essential. You saw for yourself. There was not other way. It wasn't my personal opinion. It was what the Universe was telling me that had to be. I'm glad he listened to you. He is alive. Thank you Wilfred." She sighed relieved.

"But I was the cause of his death. Or his changing."

"It wasn't your fault. If weren't you, it would have been someone else. It was the prophecy. And you know that he would have done the same for anyone. Even for the Master or the Lord President. That's how he is like."

Wilfred looked at her concerned. She looked thin and tired. He had fought in two wars, had seen populations under siege, he could see the signs on her. World war II had lasted 5 years. He couldn't even phantom a 300 years one. With Daleks. Wilfred had had a first hand experience with them and it had been one of scariest experience of his life.

" Are you all right? I mean up there? Can you manage to get food?" He recalled how hard it had been under the German siege.

"I have been able to manage." She looked at him. "Thanks for your worry."

"Those blokes from council didn't seem to be suffering form war. Trust me. I have been in two of them. I know the signs."

She looked down

"They aren't, are they?"

"They are. Its impossible an Dalek attack in global scale not affecting every one in the planet."

"Halley!"

" They are suffering less than the others. They are not suffering from famine."

"They are deviating food from their own people, aren't they? They think they are better than everyone." Wilfred was enraged. Halley didn't answer. She didn't need to, the answer was written on those Time Lords faces.

" And how is the other Time Lord? The one with face hidden?" Wilfred felt sympathy for him. Apparently they were the only two with some sense in that council. "Is he ok?"

"Yes. Thanks. He is someone dear to me as well."

"Halley, you had your face covered when you was here. You still have to stay that way?"

"Yes."

"But that animal has died" Wilfred seethed.

"Not the council. Wilfred. Another was appointed as Lord President. They haven't changed their ideas."

"You mean they still have that stupid idea of ending the time? Everything that the Doctor did was for nothing?"

"Not for nothing, Wilfred. Your planet is safe, and there are more people now questioning this attitude. There are whispers, people are scared. We are under war, remember and even if they are taking more food than they need for themselves, thanks to them we are still resisting. People wont change the Council, at least not at this critical moment, but the winds of change are flowing. My mate and I were set as example for those who defy council, and they fear join us in our punishment. I have to go now."

They got up and faced each other. Wilfred reached for her hand but he touched only air. Still he kept his hand like he was holding hers. She reached her other hand to touch his face in a friendly manner.

"I can feel it. How…"

"I'm touching your mind, Wilfred. The sensation is so powerful that that it flows to your physical body."

"So I can do it too? Make you feel?"

"Yes. If you intention is strong enough, I can feel it with my body."

Wilfred tried to imagine the sensation of holding her hand. It took him a little effort, his body did it naturally, but sending the feeling to her, through mind would require capture the sensation memory and keep it on his mind and sending at same time. It was hard, for he was untrained, but he managed to do it.

"I felt it, a tingling on y hands, bit tis a start. "Wilfred took courage and kissed her deeply, sending his heart feelings to the image. Halley was taken by surprise but didn't break contact. She began to shimmer. Wilfred shuddered. She had tears streaming her eyes as she vanished,

" Wilfred, your idiot." He sighed sadly. Now you scared the lady. I just hope she will return tomorrow." He dropped on the ground on his knees.

_Time can bring you down_

_Time can bend your knees_

_Time can break your heart_

_Have you begging please_

_Begging please(Tears in Heaven- Eric Clapton)_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Wilfred was so agitated that even a distracted Donna, who had dropped by for a visit, noticed.

"Gramps, what's wrong with you? You seem distracted. This is the teapot you are putting your cookie in."

"Uh? Sorry sweetheart. Oh silly me, never mind an old man foolishness." He snapped alert only to once or twice be absent minded again.

Donna looked at him worried. Sylvia excused that he had forgotten to take his medicines and pulled him to his room on pretext to give them to him.

"What's wrong with you, dad?" She asked concerned. You have been absent minded all day, doing silly things.

Wilfred didn't know what to say. Sylvia had not seen Halley before. He wasn't sure he wanted to share this with her.

"I'm happy, darling. I got really great news."

"Oh. From your doctor? Have the exams arrived?"

"From a doctor yes, but not from mine. From THE Doctor."

Sylvia eyed him worried. " Shh. Not so loud. Do you want Donna to hear you? And what about him? Hasn't him died?"

"No Dear. That's the news I got. He hasn't died. He's alive!"

Sylvia looked his father deeply worried. "Didn't you say he was dying? He had a weird face at Donna's wedding. It was that, wasn't it?"

"I was wrong. He was dying. He died but he is alive!"

Sylvia eyed him appalled. "Dad, you're not talking sense. I better take you to hospital and have your medicine checked."

"Nonsense. I'm perfectly sane. I'm talking about our dear Doctor, darling. You know things with him are totally bonkers. I got news. He's alive. He changed his body. It seems that they change bodies like we change old ragged clothes."

Sylvia covered her mouth in joy. She had learnt to appreciate the Doctor, and even like him somewhat.'

"This is great news. Has he appeared to you? Is that why you have been so with head in cloud those past two days?"

"Got news no from him, exactly, but from a friend of his."

"These are great news indeed, dad. I was starting to like that weird man, getting used to him. We just have to be careful about Donna."

"We don't have to worry having him around anymore, dear. He has changed appearance. If he drops by, Donna wouldn't recognize him, so her memories will not be triggered".

" We could welcome him when he drops by, then. Well, that's a good thing." She smiled. "As long he keeps his blue box out of sight."

"He will, honey. He changed appearance, but he is still the same man. He cares for our Donna."

They went down to be with Donna a little bit more. When evening fell, Wilfred went up the hill. His heart tightened, fearing what he might _not_ find there. His heart leapt in joy upon seeing her.

"Halley." He controlled himself from his desire to kiss her again. One scare was enough.

"Wilfred".' her face was composed, but she allowed herself a small pleasure smile.

"I feared you wouldn't come. I was afraid I had been too forward."

"Well, you were, bit I'm glad you did it."

"You were crying when I left you."

"I felt such a strong emotion, Wilfred. I didn't know what to do with it."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes. But in a good way. It was something so strong it hit the core of my self, brought tears to my eyes."

"There are only two emotions can do that, Halley. Love and hate. I hope wasn't hate."

"No. Is this how human love is like?"

"I suppose. Time Lady love is different?"

"Yes. Different." She took his hand and walked to the edge of the hill with him and they stared the city lights down there.

"Your planet is beautiful. I can understand now why my son and Susan liked here so much."

"You never traveled?"

"I did, when I was young, before housewife, family head and Council responsibilities kept me in Gallifery. But I never fancied trips the way they did, nor saw things they way they saw. They loved traveling and interacting with different species. I didn't. I interacted it out of my work. I was some sort of diplomat and spoke on Gallifrey behalf. But now I see it with new eyes. Out of work veil."

"Can you meet me in other places and hours?"

"Yes. I just can't tell you before hand when. There are moments there are more people around, they could detect the increase of my mind energy and would know I'm up to something. There are barriers I have to come around. But I can meet you anywhere, anytime."

"Try meeting me during the day. I'll take you around for a tour."

"I will."

She turned to kiss him. Wilfred responded. His arms wrapped around her. His mouth was cold and at first only chilly air entered his throat. Then he felt some warmth and he began to feel the contour of her mouth and tongue.

She rested her head against his chest when they broke apart. It was strange. He could feel her body but at same time it was like he was holding some light warm vapor cloud in his arms, so light and trans passable that he feared breaking it through if he pulled a little more pressure with his arm.

"You shall not kiss me anymore Wilfred." She said after a while.

"Why?" He asked sadly.

"Cold air, my friend." She stroked his throat gently. "It's a danger for everyone and you're not young anymore. Just a little cold could be dangerous to you; it could develop to pneumonia. If I were there physically or out of a time lock, I could mend it immediately. But as I am, all I can do I it to send you my mental image."

"So the problem is the cold air?"

She nodded. He looked at his camping tent and blushed. " We could be cozy there. Don't worry, you are a lady and I will treat you as such."

" A Lady." She danced the words in her mouth. "You know, Wilfred. Never those words sounded so sweet to me."

They got inside and Wilfred closed the flap. He turned on a camping battery powered heater that he used on harder days and unfurled his sleeping bag so they could sit on something cushioned.

" Sorry about the place. I have nothing more comfortable. This isn't the way to treat a lady. You must be used to more comfort."

"It's perfect." She smiled. They sat on the sleeping bag and kissed a bit more.

They broke apart, and chatted for sometime. She told him of Gallifrey's life before the war. He made her laugh with some of his stories, of people he met.

The couple walked outside to watch the stars. Wilfred pointed and named the constellations for her. He located Jupiter, directed the telescope toward it and offered to her have a peek. While she watched, he shared with her his amateur knowledge about the planet, the origin of the name as an ancient Earth god and such.

The Jupiter moons were named after the god's lovers and they had interesting stories how the god met them, avoiding a jealous and vengeful wife.

Halley smiled as he talked. She knew of Jupiter already, she had studied about it the Academy. But hearing old info from Wilfred mouth had a new flavor.

Wilfred took her place at eyepiece. He searched for Saturn, further away in the sky. "OY!"

"What's it?"

"I'm not sure." Wilfred fiddled with the telescope focus. There is something coming and isn't a meteor. It looks like..." He stood up worried and picked his mobile.

" Wilfred, what's it?" Halley asked alarmed.

"We may have company. And it isn't even Christmas yet."

"Christmas?" She asked puzzled.

He made a hand gesture for her to wait for little bit. " Hon, I'll need Donna's old lap top. It's in my room. I need you to do me a favor. Do you remember when that Dalek invasion?"

Halley shuddered. * _Oh NO_! _Daleks_? _Not here, please_! *

"No. Honey. I don't know if they are back or if it's them, but definitively there is something up there. Now Calm Down! Listen. There is a sub wave communication in it. You remember, don't you? We used to communicate with each other of the Doctor's companions and ultimately to call him. No, we are not calling the Doctor, sweetheart. Just one computer won't be enough, we needed four back then and even so it took some time to get at at him. We don't even know if he is nearby, but we can connect with their friends and they take over from there." He directed her how to find the file. " See if it's working. Try Jack at Torchwood and Martha. Or Sarah Jane. I wish we had their numbers. I know Donna worked with Martha once on that Sontaran Stratagem. I wish she had left Martha's number with me. Donna is out. But her friends are still active. What? You have Donna's old mobile? She got a new one from her new job? Good. Try to see if you find Martha's number. It was Martha Jones. Send me a message with her number, will ya? Good luck hon."He hung up.

"Blimey" he eyed the eyepiece again. " I wish they are friendly, but we usually are not so lucky."

"May I see?" Halley asked. "Maybe I can identify them."

"Of course. Please." He offered her his place.

"No. They are not Daleks. But they mean trouble if they come to Earth. And I'm fear they are on the way."

His phone beeped. Sylvia had sent the number. She asked him to call Martha. The Doctor former companion could make the sub- wave work. Sylvia wasn't good with machines.

Wilfred sighed. He called Martha.

"Hey Martha. It's, me Wilfred, Donna's grandfather. I got your number when she worked with you guys to defeat those Sontaran guys. Donna's ok, she married. Listen, Martha, I'm calling because we have company. I'm an amateur astronomer, I was gazing the sky and spotted a ship in the sky coming toward Earth. I can't explain right now how I know this, but it's not friendly. I need you guys to have a look. It was passing by Saturn position, and now I checked again it's at Ganymede, Jupiter's largest moon vicinity. And Martha, sorry but Donna won't be available anymore. You will have to count her out. I'll explain when all this is over. I tried to use the subnet, but my daughter is a negation with computers. She can only navigate, send emails and type. Use the subnet was too way out of her expertise. Is it still working? Good. I'm not home right now. I'll be as soon as possible." He hung up.

Halley looked at him concerned. " You will be under attack soon."

"Hopefully not dear." Wilfred grinned. " Your son got a good team defending Earth. The Doctor's Children, the Daleks called them. Earth is defended. They really kicked those Daleks as… rear. They showed those trash bins their place." He said with pride and a large grin. Then he looked down. " But it came with a price. My grand daughter." He said with chocked voice.

"Oh! What happened to her?"

Wilfred told her the story between with choked words. "She's is alive, but she had been so much more. In the end it had been her who saved them all and now…" he sobbed. " She is just a head in the clouds girl who cares more about shopping, babies and clothes. And there is so much more inside her, just locked. And will never come out again."

"I'm sorry Wilfred." She held his hand in sympathy. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, my friend." She eyed him. " But I must go now."

He stroked her cheek. "I want to see you Halley. But I want be part of this, too somehow. See if I can be of some help to defend my planet."

"How long do you think it will take to your friends get this threat away?"

"Oh? Them? A day, a day and half, top."

"That fast?" She looked amazed.

" Your son was a good teacher, Halley. The best they could have." Wilfred smiled proudly.

Haley mirrored him. "He always has been a brilliant kid."

"He still is." Wilfred stroked her hair and then picked his mobile.

"We still have your son's number. He had messed with this one once. He can pick our call _anywhere_, _anytime_ he is in. If Martha and her friends cannot handle this, they always can call him. But Earth can manage minor threats."

She eyed the mobile with a deep moved, longing face.

"Would you want me to call him? I could just tell you want to say hello."

She glared Wilfred, tears starting to come from her eyes. "It's too late now. I must return. And you are about to be attacked. You'll need your instrument."

"When you are back then. We could call him."

"Thanks. I'll be happy to see you and talk to him when I return. I'll be back in a couple of days." They kissed each other and she left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would you help me stan_

_If I saw you in Heaven?_

_I'll find my way_

Through night and day

_'Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in Heaven ( Tears In Heaven- Eric Clapton)_

Wilfred couldn't return to the hill for next 5 days. A storm had arrived, with the year's first snow. Wilfred had to stay locked inside home. He thought he would get crazy.

The alien threat had been well dealt with. Torchwood, and Earth defenses had managed to send the aliens to pieces. Not without trials to make them leave peacefully first, but the aliens were obstinate. Their selves and ships joined the stellar dust.

Martha, Jack and Sarah Jane had been appalled to hear about Donna. Every one of them called Wilfred showing sympathy, they shared his loss.

Jack had been curious to know how Wilfred had identified the ship. As far as he knew Wilfred was an astronomer amateur, not an alien ship expert. His call had prevented larger damage; they had been able to take proper measures before the ship reached Earth. When the aliens arrived, Earth was waiting for them, ready. Wilfred was vague. He said that by lucky he was with an old Doctor acquaintance. Jack had to be satisfied with that, tough his curiosity was picked.

Wilfred returned to the hills as soon as the weather allowed. Halley wasn't there, nor she appeared during the following days. The old warrior returned home with a heavy heart. He sensed that something was wrong. He had constant nightmares about her drowning and he being unable to reach for her. He was in a cruise ship, and she was below the ocean surface. All he could see was she sinking away from his reach to depths of the ocean, her hand extended toward him trying to reach him and his trying to reach hers.

One night he dreamt he was floating over Gallifrey.

He recalled the planet appearance. Wilfred had not seen it on the day it appeared on the Earth's sky, himself had been busy in the center of the events with the Doctor, and then he got himself locked inside a stupid glass case, within a no window room. But the planet images had been on TV for a while; being repeated over and over in every channel after it had retreated. So Wilfred knew how it looked like and it appeared in his dreams.

In his dreams, Wilfred floated, a tiny fly, over a giant flaming red planet. He could move at will and tried to come closer but there was some invisible barrier, like a giant glass invisible bubble wrapped it.

An omnipresent sensation of impending danger and an immense evil permeated the dream. He knew he had to go to the surface, there was someone he must meet there, something he had to do, he had to warn them, warn someone that was important to him in the dream about the incoming evil. Then one by one an image began to form. A Dalek ship. One after another. Wilfred ,with his dream omniscience knew there were zillions of those there.

Wilfred woke up screaming and breathing hard. Sylvia appeared at his room door with panic face. "Dad?"

Wilfred was breathing hard, his heart pumping wildly.

"Dad what's wrong?"

His eyes focused on her. " I..I was there…"

"You were where, Dad?" Sylvia asked worried.

"Gallifrey, Sylvia. I was there. It was horrible!" He fought to regain control of himself.

Sylvia put her hands on her hips and gave him a harsh look. " Now look what that Doctor is doing again. He's still causing troubles to this family!"

"Darling! I thought you was starting to like him!"'

"I am! I like him and I am thankful for him saving us. But every time he comes closer to this family, disaster follows. Look what happened to Donna. Look how she is now. What he did to her. Well THAT I have to thank him for. At least this way she is not following him in stupid adventures. She's having a decent, normal life. Now he's giving you nightmares. Keep like that and you will have a stroke! I like him. Away From this Family!" She sat on the bed edge. What the dream was about?"

"I was over his planet. I…I had to go to surface. Had to…talk to someone. Then there were Dalek ships, more than in a locust swarm."

"It was a dream, dad. You just recalled the planet. It had been on telly for days. And the Daleks…it was a horrible experience. But it was all a dream!'" She eyed him. "Come on, let's go to kitchen I'll make you some soothing tea."

They sat at the kitchen table with teacups filled and the steaming teapot between them. Wilfred fondled his teacup pensively. "I was there, Sylvia. It wasn't a dream."

"Dad, that impossible. How could you have been there? How far away is it now from Earth?"

"No idea."

"You couldn't have been there, dad. You don't know where it is, one can't just float in space without proper clothes and such. You don't have a ship to go there. You never left our bed."

"I was there mentally."

"You are letting your imagination run wild, dad. I even admit aliens do exist. But you couldn't have been there." She said with an end of discussion tone.

"I could." Wilfred wondered if he told her about his encounters up the hill. He decided for not telling. Their meetings were something special for him; something he cherished very much and he didn't want his daughter spoiling it with her acid comments. First she would say he was being delusional and had to change his meds. And even if she believed him, she would say that he was to old to be acting as a first love teenager.

Also there was Halley. She needed peace; she needed to take her mind of her problems. That was one of the reasons that Halley kept coming back to him for. She certainly didn't need Sylvia nagging her, or hearing his daughter weaving acid, nasty comments about Halley's son.

Wilfred felt lonely. The only two people he could talk about were unavailable. Donna was out of question. And the Doctor... what was the use to call him and tell him that his mother was in trouble? If Wilfred had understood anything of what the Doctor had tried to explain about what he had done to his planet was something about locks and bubbles. A Bubble! Like the one on his dream! Halley was bubble locked. Impenetrable.

"Thanks dear." Wilfred said good night to his daughter and returned to his room. His tea cooled, untouched. Sylvia looked at him worried.

Wilfred returned to bed but sleep was gone. He tried keep his mind occupied during the next day until their usual meeting time, but with no use. He could not stop thinking of Halley. Wilfred returned back to the hill with a heavy heart, dreading what his sight might be up there.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_(My Heart Will Go On. Celine Dion)_


	5. Chapter 5

Wilfred heart sank when he found that the hill was empty. He wondered if he should return to the main house, he wasn't feeling much like watching the heavens today.

He was still wondering when he saw the shimmering. His heart galloped on his chest.

Halley materialized beyond him. His heart sunk again. She looked paler and had dark marks under her eyes. Wilfred dropped his thermo on the ground and ran to her.

"Halley, sweetheart, what happened?"

She smiled weakly to him. "I'm sorry Wilfred. I couldn't come earlier."

"But are you all right?" he embraced her. She was trembling.

"I am now. Just let me stay here in your arms."

"Sure." He stroked her comfortingly.

"What happened?" He asked after he felt she had calmed down

" We lost another city." Her voice was soft, low and controlled. "Totally destroyed. No survivors."

He stroked her back stronger. "They attacked the city where you were too?"

"Yes. I'm safe, for now our main city is resisting. But I had family in that city, Wilfred. Friends, colleagues form Academy, some teachers."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry for your loss. You don't look good."

She looked down. " No. I was in Capitol, our main city. Daleks tried to poison our water. They are blocking the food entrance to city. They cannot enter, so they are trying to make sure essentials do not reach us. They failed. We are managing to defend our food convoys and make food get into the city."

"You were poisoned?" he asked alarmed.

"Yes. But my people found the cure before it killed one third of our city. I was in the affected areas, trying to help. When we found the problem was with the water, I had already been contaminated. The problem was solved, I'm cured, but I was in bed for days."

"I knew it, deep in my heart, that you were in trouble. I was there, Halley. Over Gallifrey." He told her about his dream "I know, somehow it wasn't just a dream. I was there, I know."

"Yes. You did it with your dream self." She was impressed. " But don't do this again, Wilfred. It's dangerous."

"The Daleks didn't notice me."

"They couldn't, they have no psychic powers. But Time Lords and Ladies do. They would kill any unidentified object floating over the planet. We are under war! And if they recognize you mind pattern, from that day on Earth… Wilfred they will kill you even more gladly. You were with my son, he stopped those maniacs from ascending and Gallifrey from coming out from this hole. They won't see you with good eyes. If they kill you dream self they can actually kill you! Please, Wilfred, don't do it again."

"I had to try to see you." He protested.

"I know. And I really, really thank you for doing it, but please, promise me you won't do it again."

"I can't promise, that because I can't control it. I don't even know how I did it. That I could do it. It might happen again."

She sighed knowing it was true.

"What can I do for you, Halley? I feel so helpless."

"Just hug me like you're doing. Just being here, with you, gives me the peace and rest I need. What about you? You don't look so good yourself either."

"I was worried about you. Feeling helpless. I almost called your son. He always solved impossible situations."

" He couldn't have done anything, not at the moment anyway. It isn't his time to help us, yet. We are still inside the time lock."

"Yet? You mean he will find you?"

"In due time, yes." There was deep sorrow in her eyes. She had a composed face but her eyes seemed to be witnessing horrors. * _The Pandorica .It can't be. It's a myth. O No! My poor son. No. leave him alone. Don't put him into that horrible box! His TARDIS. He will_…* She closed her eyes like a vision was too unbearable_. No no…Trenzalore... But wait…He is protecting us too.._._That's why he hasn't left that horrible place._ _Son_. * a tear rolled down her cheek, *_My poor child. There is a lot in stock too come for you yet, but I'm happy that you have such loyal and caring friends, that you're not alone in your journey. Thank you Clara for saving him, for everything. Thank you all, companions. Every one of you.*_

"Its ok, dear." Wilfred saw the horror into her eyes. Past, present, future? He couldn't say, she had been through so much and still could see the future.

"You are here with me, Halley. Live one day at a time. The past is gone, and future hasn't arrived yet."

"You are right, my friend."

"Please, hold on until there, then Halley. Hold on until your son arrives."

"I plan to, Wilfred. I want to hug my son again and will not allow any Dalek or whatever be in the way. I'll not die that easily."

He smiled proudly looking the fierceness in her eyes. Same determination he had seen in the Doctor's.

"What is it?" She stared at him

" Just looking at you. I saw your son in your eyes. He is stubborn, but when he is doing for a good cause I feel sorry for those that are in his way. Looking into your eyes right now, I almost felt sorry for the Daleks. They don't know who they are messing with."

She smiled to him, thankful.

" What?" he asked baffled with her look.

"Its nice being appreciated for what I am, not for my title, for once. For not being because I'm a Time Lady and can do something for you. Here I have nothing to offer you, not even my powers, Wilfred, and still you have accepted me whole."

"Doesn't your family love you for what you are?

"They respect me, some fear me. The Doctor's father is still a very powerful council member and few would dare to mess with him. But I wonder, if I lost my title and position, my money or what's left from my states, I have no doubt many of them would turn their backs on me. I have a few I can really count on true loyalty. But the majority…" She shook her head meaningfully.

Wilfred walked to his star gazing chair, bringing her along. He sat on it, with her across his lap.

'Wilfred. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"If you meet my son, again, tell him I'm going to the Southern Gallifrey."

"Southern Gallifrey?"

"It's a mountain region. I'm helping refugees go there. Those who survived the Dalek attacks, those that fled the cities ars going that way."

"But why are you going there?"

"The common people from my planet are the ones that were hit the hardest, Wilfred. They had no money, nor states to back up their loss. They didn't go to Academy, some of its knowledge could be very helpful to help them deal with this. They lost everything and have nothing to restart their lives. If we can reach the mountains we are safe. They are made of an ore material that interferes with the Daleks scans, making us invisible to them. The mountains also have caves in them where we can live. There are water and sill some game life to support us."

"Won't Daleks detect you?"

Halley looked into his eyes. She was relieved he wasn't trying to stop her, that he was just concerned.

"Its risky, but they go in small groups through desolated and destroyed areas. It's less likely the Daleks will look for life in those places, they are focusing their attacks on Capitol and more populated areas. The common people need us, Wilfred. They don't have our powers, or our knowledge. There's a lot I can do for them."

"I thought everyone from your planet had such powers."

"No, not everyone. Time Lords are those from the noble or very top upper classes that went to Academy. There, trough initiation, we gain our powers and learn to deal with them. We have middle classes and the poor too. I want to help them, Wilfred. That's what my son would have done. I have the powers, I have the knowledge to lead them so safety, and we have much more chances of making it if I go. I want to. I don't want to stay sat in this city, covering my face, waiting for my son to arrive. I would have to cover my face in his presence forever if I don't do anything now. I would never be able to look into his eyes again."

"Are you going alone? I mean none of your friends are going with you?" he asked worried of the consequences.

"I'm not dragging them into this journey. It's too dangerous and several of them still have small children to look after. My children are all grown up."

" And you do care." He said with loving and admiration. "You are a brave woman, Halley. I'm proud of you. Of course I will. If I meet your son, I'll tell him."

"I still will be keeping in contact with you," She leaned her head on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his. I'll find a way to contact you at least once a day. If I cant, just have faith. Don't do stupid things like dream self." She smiled teasingly.

" The Doctor would have been very proud of you, Halley."

She rearranged herself better, cuddling herself in his chest. "I want to mend my errors with him."

"He will forgive you. Your species don't have two hearts for nothing, Halley. I don't know about you, but we humans say when a person has a heart, means he or she is kind, compassionate. Your son has two. From the stories my granddaughter told me, and from what I witnessed myself, he is very forgiving. One of most kind and compassionate persons I know of. He has forgiven worst people. You are his mother. I'm sure he has no hard feelings against you. Just a different opinion."

'"Thanks, Wilfred. I need to hear that. I know he loves me, but when I remember our past arguments, I wish I had not been so blind. We could have enjoyed each other presence in a much better way."

"You still have time Halley." He smiled to her. "Time is something your people have a lot to spare to work those things out. We humans have to solve it within a mere human life span, 80 years, not even a full century."

They remained in silence for several minutes.

"Halley, just do me a favor, will you?"

"What is it? She lifted her eyes to him.

" Get someone to back you up in this journey. The Doctor is an amazing guy. He escapes situations with all odds against him, like when Daleks had kidnaped Earth. He was prisoner into Dalek ship with no chance of escape."

""You have told me the story. How your Donna helped them."

"Exactly. They escaped because of my Donna. But could have been any one else from his other companions. It's just happened this was my Donna time. Likely, the Doctor has escaped other situations because he had loyal friends to back him up, just being there for him.

My Donna also said you son almost made a real stupid, deadly mistake when they met for the first time if she had not stopped him in time. In an alternative reality, he had indeed died because she wasn't there.

Your son is very intense Halley. This is generally a good thing, and he does wonders with this intensity of his, but it can backfire on him sometimes. What I'm trying to say is- that your son do serious mistake when he's by himself and has no one to stop him, or back him up. We all do, I'm not saying it's just him.

Do the same for yourself. Find someone to back you up for this journey. You are his mother, and if he got trait that from you, I'd feel much better knowing you have a back up in a emergency. Someone you can count o n and can prevent you form making mistakes that are deadly or you will regret later. Also you are a Time Lady. For little ou told me about your people, you will not be very welcomed at first. You belong to a class they feel its privileged and ar doing better on the war than then. this could raise resentments, or bring old s resentments to surface. Find someone please. The Daleks may not be your only enemies in this journey.."

"I will, Wilfred. I'll look more carefully again and see if I can find someone that can journey with me. Thank you for the warning." What about your planet? You got rid of that menace?"

" In 16 hours." He grinned.

"That was quick." She glared him surprised.

"We have detected them before they reached Earth. Thanks to your knowledge, we knew they were not friendly, and were already ready for them when they arrived."

"I was glad to help. One less massacre."

Wilfred looked up to the stars and she followed his lead. He was right, the past was gone and future had not arrived yet. She was here with him, and she wanted to make the best of these moments of peace she still had before she had to go back.

Halley approached her face to his and kissed him deeply. Tears stroke her cheeks but this time they were of joy. She nested contentedly on his chest and they watched the stars together.

1 . /wiki/Were_all_gallifreyans_timelords


End file.
